Hold On To That Connection
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: Missing Kurt/Quinn moment in episode 2x03 Grilled Chessus... Friendship not romance


Honestly I don't know how I feel bout this… it was midnight when I wrote it an it kinda just came into my head and I started writing. When I was done with the first version of this story I deleted it on accident :/ oh well here goes nothing

**Disclaimer: Oh the things I would do if I owned Chris Colfer and Glee **

Kurt Hummel missed his father. He missed the traditional Friday dinners, he missed the way he used to dress (like a monkey with no eyes) he missed having that one person he could always talk to no matter what only an arms length away. He missed having a father who could respond to him, hold his hand and get up from his bed. He missed all the simple this, the things normal people usually take for granted like the way someone smells (like car oil and cigarette smoke) or the way someone's voice sounds (deep and raspy). Now Kurt's father was not dead, no he was not gone... Not yet. You see Burt Hummel had a heart attack leaving him comatose and for Kurt that was the only biological parent he had left. He knew he had Carole but she was not his real mom. His real mom was buried six feet under ground, her bones decaying more and more everyday. Kurt stood by his locker clad in designer clothes going all the way down to his underwear he exchanged his English book for his Spanish book and turned around almost running into Quinn Fabray. She was standing behind his eyes wet and dressed in her red and white cheerios uniform, blonde hair pulled up into a tight high pony tail curled in the back she stared at him  
" When I was eleven my dad called me fat," she said eyes drifting to the floor. He rolled his eyes and lifted an eyebrow. He didn't need this right now. He quickly sidestepped her and made a move to try and walk down the hallway but she grasped his wrist pulling him back  
" What the hell Quinn?" he said pulling his wrist out of her hand  
" Please just let me continue," she begged and he sighed nodding. He shrugged and gestured for her to continue talking and she closed her eyes for a brief second before looking back at him. She started again " When I was eleven my dad called me fat, when I was twelve my father called me a slut, when I was twelve my dad hit me for the first time, when I was fourteen my father hit me so hard I got a black eye, when I was fifteen my dad's abuse got so bad I ended up in the hospital blaming my injuries on stupidity and clumsiness and last year when I was sixteen my father threw me out into the streets because he found out that I had had premarital sex and was pregnant," she said tears welling up in her eyes " I have never told anyone this," she whispered " I was always to afraid of what my dad would do when he found out that someone else knew about his abusive behavior. I was afraid he would come after me and I would land in the hospital again... Or worse." she scanned his face looking for any sort of emotion at all and he looked away avoiding her gaze " I never had a connection with my father. To him I was always the other daughter. The imperfect one, the disgrace, the daughter he didn't even want in the first place, the mistake, the one who made the fabrays sinners. I was the one who never followed the rules. I was the daughter he hated. My father doesn't know the first thing about me. Not my favorite color, not my favorite food he doesn't even know that I named my daughter Beth. You have a connection with your father... Don't loose it." she put her hand to his cheek and moved his face so he was looking directly at her. She wiped the tears off his cheeks and continued " I know you don't believe in god and this whole faith thing but you needa know that your fathers gonna be okay. God wouldn't take away someone who you need. You love your dad so much I can see it in your eyes you don't know what you'd do without him and I wish I got a chance to know what that feels like. Just remember Kurt... Everything happens for a reason and I have a feeling this will only make your bond even stronger... Just hold onto that little bit of hope Kurt. Okay?" she turned away books clutched tightly against her chest and ran the other way.  
" Quinn!" he yelled and she turned around looking at him " Thank you." she nodded and disappeared from view.

The next day Kurt Hummel sat in a straight backed chair next to his father's bed clutching his hand in his and listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor.  
" You know dad I didn't really believe in this whole religion thing before this week," he said closing his eyes " I hated the idea of god I thought it was stupid and over rated but seeing you... Like this it made me realize something. Dad you mean the world to me." he said and gasped opening his eyes he saw his father's hand tighten around his. Quinn was right everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
